Lost and then Found
by ChromiaGal
Summary: Optimus and Elita lose their daughter to the Quintessons, years on a young femme turns up and sends a shock through the Autobot ranks T for swearing
1. Remembering

**Woooo! I LOVE USING MY SISTER'S ACCOUNT! **

**Okay everyone lets give this a shot, hope you like my first chance.**

**I don't know if you've read the profile page, but my sister has gone away with the school for a while so she won't be able to update Reunion for a while, however if you want me to I will make an attempt at adding to it myself.**

**I will be using Earth times because I don't know the Cybertronian ones**

* * *

**Optimus' POV**

Elita was laying in my arms, her head on my chest. It had been a long day Megatron refused to give us a day without him causing the humans some distress or another. Elita looked up at me and smiled, she placed her hand on the side of my face and I placed my hand over hers. I could tell through our bond that she was sad, her optics also showed it but only a small bit. I kissed the top of her helm and pulled her closer to me, we had never forgotten our daughter but we learnt how to cope without her. This day would be sadder than normal as it was her sparkday and she would've been able to choose her final armour and what colour she would like it to be, however because of the Quintessons we would never see our beautiful daughter again.

She rested her head on my chest again and pulled me closer, I stroked her back and rested my head on the top of her helm.

"Do you remember what she told me on her first spark day?" I looked down at her and smiled

"Yes, she told you she wants to be as pretty as you when she is older only not pink, because she doesn't like pink. But she thought it suited you" she smiled at the memory of her

"I think she prefered the blue of your armour to the pink of mine, I miss her Optimus" I continued to stroke her back and pull her closer to me

"I know Lita I miss her too"

I remembered the promise I made, if I ever saw those Quitessons ever again I would rip them apart and make them pay for the amout of pain they caused Elita and me. What did we ever do to make them take our little one away? She was just like her mother beautiful beyond all belief

"We only had her for a year why did they have to take her from us so soon, and only a few days after her sparkday"

"I don't know Lita, do you remember the bracelet you gave her, the one with her name on it, she loved it because you gave it to her" she nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist, I would never change the year I had with my daughter,

She was my light,

My daughter,

My Marina


	2. Marina

The young femme sat on her berth, her legs pulled up to her chest, her head was in her arms and she was crying. She lifted her head up and looked at her bracelet, her parents gave it to her for her first sparkday just a few days before they were killed. It was silver with a rare crystal from the planet Char in the middle on the side her name was inscribed, and on the inside on it a message from her parents 'To our special femme, happy first sparkday, lots of love, mum and dad'. She took it off and hugged it closer to her chest, she missed her parents more than anything even though she didn't remember them very well her spark ached at the loss of them.

The Quintessons took her in when they found her, she was huddled by her father's body when one of them found her and brought her back with them. Ever since then she has lived with them and grown up among them, it was her sparkday and every year she missed her parents more than any other day. She heard a knock at her door, but she completely ignored it and continued crying into her lap another knock came but again she ignored it.

"Marina open the door now!"

"Frag off, I don't want to see anyone" she stood up and walked over to a mirror, she looked at her armour and smiled. Only a few hours earlier she had been given her full armour, it was a beautiful shade of marine blue.

**Marina's POV**

I looked at my armour, I loved the shade of marine blue. I looked at the bracelet in my hand and smiled, it was the last thing I had to remind me of my parents. I missed them so much, I was having a good time earlier with my friends until that stupid Terracon called my parents scum, that was it I snapped I threw him across the room and then ran back to my quarters. I had been in here for 3 hours, my friends had tried to talk to me but I didn't want to see or speak to anyone for a long time.

My spark was aching, it felt like someone was trying to get my attention but no one could've been my parents were dead and I wasn't bonded. All year there is a dull ache but on my sparkday ot was worse and this year was worse than any other time. I was finally 300 and I had my armour, if only my parents could see me, minus all of the scars I had from fights eith other Quintessons and Terracons.

I walked over to thw window and looked out of it, space we were passing the X system it was one of the most beautiful galaxies out there. The blue and white combination merged and glowed with a hypnotising spell, I was so sick of being in space, most of my life had been spent in space every few years we would stop at a planet for supplies but that was it. I had never seen another Cybertronian in my entire life, just once it would be nice to talk to another one of my kind.

We were on our way to Mira a planet which was under Decepticon control, I had no idea why we were going there only the fact that it had something to do with going to a planet called Earth. My carer the commander of our ship had never told a soul about my Autobot origins, he always made out that I was a neutral and had been raised as such ever since they had found me. He always said it would be safer for me if my origin was kept a secret, I always felt so alone even though they treated me like family I never truly fitted in.

We would be arriving at Mira within the next hour or so and I was required to look my best and act my best. Something about meeting a Lord Megatron I don't know but if I get so much as one look from those no good Cons I won't hesitate to kill them. Ilan was the name of my carer, he always said I was more like a Con than a Autobot, but personally I have always felt like an Autobot even if I do have a Con's personality.

The ship's engines cut off and it sent me flying forwards. I looked out of the window Mira's main docking port was directly below us, a group of mechs were waiting for us, someone knocked at my door, quickly I put on my bracelet and walked out into the corridor. Tra, Ilan's personal assistant was waiting for me, we walked down the corridor to the main room, Ilan, Airblade (The head Terracon) and Depth Charge were waiting for me. A few Terracons looked at me but I gave them a look which they immediately noticed and looked away.

Ilan pointed one of those freaky tentacle things at the ramp leading down onto Mira, Airblade walked ahead of me with Depth Charge. I stood still frozen for a moment but then I followed them, I had been told that there was a chance that I could be one of the last surving femmes and that the Cons won't have seen a femme in a long time. Airblade had tried to tell me that when we get to Earth I mustn't get angry with the Decepticons on Earth otherwise they would beat me or even kill me.

As we walked down the ramp I noticed a most of the Con's jaws drop, and their optics widened. The light reflected off of my armour and onto the the ground, a seeker was standing waiting for us, Airblade stopped infront of him, he smiled and as per usual his fangs shone. I stopped next to Ilan and smiled at Airblade, the seeker walked forward

"My name is Skywarp and I was sent here by Lord Megatron to bring you to Earth with me" he turned to me and smiled "But I didn't know that I would be bringing a femme to Earth, I will say now some of the mechs on Earth haven't seen a femme in a long time especially not a pretty one" Airblade coughed and Skywarp turned to him "You must be Airblade"

"Yes I am and this is Depth Charge and Ilan" he pointed at them, I just looked down at my bracelet and stroked the carving of my name "Depth Charge and I will be going to Earth with you also" they continued talking for about an hour until Ilan said goodbye to me and then the three of us walked behind Skywarp towards the Space Bridge. Depth Charge slowed down and walked next to me while Airblade spoke with Skywarp

"Are you ok Marina?"

"I'm fine, this is just the first time I've ever been able to stay on a Planet and between you and me I've never seen so many mechs" he laughed "I mean what the pit, they keep staring at me it's really intimidating" he patted my shoulder I couldn't help but look at his fangs.

"You'll get used to it anyway as long as I'm around they wouldn't dare to hurt you" I smiled at him and we walked into a huge hall in the middle was a space bridge, a blue mech was standing at the controls when he saw me he stared at me and grinned, until Depth Charge decided to show off his fangs.

We were going to Earth


	3. Thinking

Ironhide was sat outisde of Elita and Prime's quaters cleaning his cannons, Chromia walked over to him and sat down next to him. Some of the soldiers walked down the corridor and smiled at them before exiting out to the airfield, it wasn't unusual for Chromia and Ironhide to be in the corridor as their quarters were next to Elita and Optimus'. She placed her hand on top of his, he looked at her and smiled

"When they come out we will have to support them more than ever Mia" he pulled her over onto his lap and stroked her back, she relaxed in his grip and held his other hand

"I know, I just wonder what ever happened to poor Marina she was such a pretty little thing" he picked her up and then walked back to their quarters

* * *

Marina was sat with Depth Charge and Airblade waiting for their new leader to arrive, Megatron they were to become Decepticons and help in the fight against the Autobots

**Marina's POV**

I could've killed all of the Cons who were in the room with me, who did they think they were staring at me as if I was a prize to be one, newsflash I'm not and anyone who tried would soon regret it. Airblade told me before our ship landed that we were going to join the Decepticons to help in the war against the Autobots, how was I meant to fight them I was originally an Autobot my parents were Autobots.

Depth Charge put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me, I smiled back at him and took his hand off of my shoulder. If we were to join the Cons then Depth Charge and Airblade would be fantastic because they were Terracons and possessed incredible speed pure horror if you weren't there friends. Airblade was standing behind him arms folded completely expressionless, miserable fragger we were about to sign our lives to the Cons and he was expressionless.

The door slid open and Depth Charge wrapped an arm around me to try and keep me hidden from Megatron, he looked over at me and smiled before turning to Airblade. He walked forward and greeted Airblade before turning to Depth Charge, Airblade nodded at him slowly he removed his arm from around me and moved to my side so that Megatron could see me. His red optics felt like they were reading my CPU, it also felt like they were piercing my spark, he smiled at me.

"Welcome to the Decepticons your name would be?" Shit his voice was evil

"My name is Marina" I turned to the Cons who were staring at me, he looked at them

"Don't you have work to be getting on with?" he snarled at them, the only mechs I've ever heard snarl were Airblade and Depth Charge only when they were really pissed off though. He turned back to me and held out his hand for me to take it, for some Pit-forsaken reason I took it and he led me down the corridor. Depth Charge wouldn't stay more than 2 feet away from me, I could see that he did not trust Megatron and Airblade was walking silently next to him his face was still bloody expresionless.

Megatron was droning on about some frag or another, honestly I couldn't give a fuck what he was talking about all I wanted was my spark ache to stop and for my spark day to be over. We stopped and he showed Airblade and Depth Charge their quarters before walking with me down another corridor. We stopped ourside of a room and he said to me that it was my quarters and it was on a safe corridor where none of the mechs could get to me without him knowing, he then walked off down the corridor where he stopped outside another door and walked in I walked in mine and locked the door.

It was a dull room with a recharge berth a few shelves and 2 windows, there was a side room which contained a wash rack. You don't usually get a wash rack unless you're a high rank but Megatron said something about me being a femme and that it would be fine for me to have my own wash rack. I walked over to the window and looked out, the view was red sand miles and miles of it, dust flying everywhere I made a guess that we were not on Earth but probably a planet nearby.

I sat on the berth, it was bloody huge the Con mechs must be huge. My spark was still aching and I really wasn't going to tell anyone I never had and it wasn't going to change. There was a thermal blanket on the berth aswell as a few spares on a shelf, I layed down and put it under my head usually the pain from my spark helped me sleep, but for once it wasn't. I stared up at the ceiling and put my hand above my spark, a new life, I would soon be a killer no longer a neutral but a Decepticon one of those purple logos, everything my parents tried to protect me from.

I got up from the berth and grabbed a spare blanket before laying back down on my side, I wrapped it around me and closed my optics. Everytime I fall into recharge I see them, my father's red and blue colours my mother's pink and white, sometimes when I had been upset I would see the Quintesson picking me up from my room and taking me back to the ship my parents lying on the floor. Slowly I let my systems take over and I fell into recharge.

* * *

Optimus held Elita close to her and stroked the back of her helm, he kissed her forehead and stroked her back. Prowl had tried to see them earlier but Chromia and Ironhide had chased him off using some very choice words

**Elita's POV**

Optimus' spark was beating in a regular pattern it helped keep me calm, just being with him helped calm me as much as I missed my daughter he always managed to cheer me up. I tried reaching out to my daughter again but I didn't get a response, he sent me a wave of love through our bond which made me smile.

"Do you think she's still out there Optimus?"

"Of course I do, I can feel her" I smiled at him and pulled myself up equal with his optics and kissed him on the lips before settling back down in his lap

"I hope that she remembers us"

"Of course she will remember us, we are her creators" I purred as he got his hand under my back armour and caressed a few of my back wires. I did the same to him, he groaned and kissed the top of my forehead, I loved him more than anything and even without my daughter my spark still felt whole because of him. Without him my life would be empty, he pulled me forward and we locked optics he lifted his hand up and stroked the side of my helm.

Even though we were upset, the day had been relaxing I had been in his arms the whole day while he made me feel safe. Without him I would've spent the day engulfed in my work like I did back on Cybertron but this year I had him to look after me and I would never change it. I looked up at him, his optics were offline and he was still stroking my back, I raised my hand and put it on the side of his face he looked at me and smiled.

Carefully he picked me up and sat me next to him on the berth, he then got up and walked over to the energon dispensor and filled up two cubes of energon and walked back over to me. I took one from him and he sat next to me, for a while we sat in silence sipping at the energon his spare arm was wrapped around me. I could hear Ironhide and Chromia talking they were obviously guarding our room still, it sounded like they were talking about guns as usuall.

"Don't they ever recharge or refuel" I smiled at his comment

"Yes they recharge but only after fragging and they refuel before that" he laughed at me and kissed the top of my helm. "What it's true, they do" he took my empty cube and placed it on the table with his, he flipped me underneath him and held my arms above my head with one hand and stroked my body with his other hand "We should recharge Optimus"

"Obviously, why don't we do what Ironhide and Chromia usually do. We've already had our energon" a smirk appeared on his faceplates and he leant in closer to me, I purred as he managed to fet one hand under my chest armour and began playing with a few of my wires "This is a nice way of taking your mind off of everything" he began taking my armour off, I struggled in his grip but he just held onto me with his hand.

* * *

**Ironhide's POV**

I was sat with Chromia outside of Prime and Elita's quarters, we were sitting on a few crates it had been a busy day, humans and Autobots alike had tried getting to see them. The best part had been when the twins showed up and refused to leave so Chromia activated her cannons and pointed them at the pain in the afts.

They were grieving over their daughter and needed peace why didn't anyone apart from us seem to get that, today would've been the worst day for them as Marina would've gotten her full armour. Chromia was drifting in and out of recharge, her head was on my chest and I had my arms wrapped around her and I was gently massaging her back, she held one of my hands in hers.

Laughing came from inside of their quarters followed by crashing sound, I looked down out Chromia who was trying to hide her laughter but not doing a very good job at it. I chuckled and smiled down at her, more crashing came from inside, she slipped out of my lap and walked over to the hanger door and pulled it shut locking it to make sure no one would interupt the two of them. I stood up from the crate and took her hand in mine before we walked into our quarters, we could still hear a bit of crashing but honestly I didn't care.

It was late evening and Chromia was sat on our berth unwrapping the thermal blanket, I sat down next to her and unwrapped it for her when I looked back to her she had fallen into recharge and was half on the berth and half off. I put the thermal blanket next to me and carefully I moved her so that she would be more comfortable, I picked the blanket up and layed down next to her before wrapping the blanket around her, I put one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

The crashing in Prime's quarters had stopped and all I could hear was the sound of them talking, slowly I let my recharge systems take over and I shut my optics off. I couldn't help but think about their daughter and what ever happened to her.


	4. The Trap

Lennox walked into the hanger, it had just gone dawn and the sun was reflecting across the airfield. He looked up at the scafolding and decided against going up it was way too early, instead he sat down on one of the small crates and sipped at the coffee he had bought. Ironhide walked into the hanger and hit his head when he saw him

"Shit Lennox I'm sorry, I totally forgot about getting you"

"It's ok Ironhide Bluestreak fell asleep in the barn last night so he bought me back with him. I still have no clue how he ended up in there" he bent down and Lennox hopped into his hand, crefully he lifted him up to the scafolding and Lennox jumped off onto the scafolding. "Do you know why we didn't see Optimus and Elita yesterday?"

"Yesterday was a bit of a sad day for them, but I would rather not say"

"That's ok, I understand if it's personal. We heard crashing coming from your hanger so would I be right in thinking that you and Chromia had a good day?" he smirked and Ironhide smiled

"Actually I think it was Optimus and Elita who had a good day" Will burst out laughing and almost dropped his coffee.

* * *

**Megatron's POV**

I walked out of my quarters and walked up the corridor, for some reason I stopped outside of Marina's quarters, I had deliberately given her the spare quarters in this corridor because you had to have a passcode to get in. I continued up the corridor and out, Airblade was waiting for me with the small one next to him Depth Charge I think he name was,

"Good morning Airblade" I smiled at him, we had known eachother before the war and were good friends

"Good morning Lord Megatron" we began to walk when I noticed Depth Charge was waiting behind "He is waiting for Marina, he is her bodyguard" I nodded and then we continued walking. I couldn't help but think about the femme Marina, it was going to be a very hard task protecting her from my men she was a pretty femme but I would never burden myself with one.

We were heading to Earth, Prime wouldn't know what hit him when Airblade and Depth Charge released their anger and thirst, we reached the control room and saw Depth Charge and Marina waiting for us

"How did you get here before us?" The young femme smiled at my question

"Depth Charge found a shortcut" Skywarp was standing next to them grinning, a few of my other men who were going to Earth with us were being useless and staring at Marina

"Ok Men and femme we are going to to Earth, we now have the upper hand with two Terracons. The Autobots would not dare to hurt a femme, so Marina will lure them out and then we will attack. This will be a very interesting fight so you need to be careful, Shockwave prepare the warp gate"

"Warp gate ready my lord"

"Very well send us to Earth" the warp gate flashed and with in a minute we were on Earth, Marina and the two Terracons had already run off to get alt forms and then lure the Autobots out "Decepticons get into position"

* * *

The alarm sounded and within a minute all of the Autobots were gathered in the main hanger looking at Galloway who was by the alarm

"Decepticons have been spotted just outside of Vegas in the desert" Optimus turned to his men and the femmes immediately signalling for them to transform and get into the jets. Once they were in the jets the humans ran aboard and strapped the Autobots down before strapping themselves in.

_2 hours later..._

The jets landed and the Autobots drove out and transformed,

"Right move silently and quickly we will try to sneak up on them the city has been evacuated but lets try to keep damage to a minimal" Optimus said Elita took up position next to him and very slowly they crept through the city, a piercing scream shot through their systems and immediately they ran as fast as they could Ironhide activated his cannons.

**Marina's POV**

Depth Charge had me pinned against the cliff, I did as I was meant to I let out a piercing scream. We were meant to make it look like a proper fight so he threw me across the desert, I looked up and saw the bracelet on my wrist, this is why I was fighting because of what they let happen to my parents. I rolled over onto my side and looked up at Depth Charge who had his gun pointed at me I knew he wouldn't shoot but Primus was it scary. Before I could react Airblade transformed and flung me back over to the cliff, ok they are going to pay for that later, they both stood infront of me smiling as I held my side I looked over at the city a group of Autobots were standing there, their faces showed sheer horror.

Depth Charge smiled and quickly grabbed me and launched me at Airblade who caught me in a death grip, he smiled at me and tightened his grip, I wonder if they knew that they were actually hurting me. To make it look like I wasn't weak I kicked Airblade in the crotch and he let go of me only for Depth Charge to kick me into another cliff (They seem to like cliffs) I overheard one of the Autobots say this was a trap because Terracons never only hurt they always bite and drain. Depth Charge had also heard it he stared at me, quickly I jumped to my feet and pulled out my swords and pointed them at him.

Airblade ran up behind me and kicked the swords out of my hands before holding them behind me, the bastard then did the most unimaginable thing he bit me! I screamed in pain a genuine scream not a fake one, something shot Airblade causing him to drop me, I sat on my knees and put one hand on my neck where he had bitten me, I knew that he didn't bite me long enough to poison me but he had drained some of my energy.

Then I heard it "Decepticons Attack!" gun shots were fired all around me but I was too weak to move, I felt a hand rest on my shoulders and looked up Skywarp was sat infront of me "It's ok Marina, I'm going to take you back to base, we didn't expect Airblade to bite you" I smiled at him and very carefully he helped me up, my legs gave way and he caught me and carried me over behind a cliff where he set me down. "It's too dangerous to try and fly at the moment so we will have to wait, stay here I'm going to go and help" he ran off and left me with my back against the cliff.

Everything was going blurry and I felt like I had been drinking too much energon, something yellow and red ran over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, I was too weak to scream or fight him. He moved my hand from my neck and looked at the bite, his hands felt warm, everything was going dark and I could feel a sharp pain in my neck, he was shouting something at me and the last thing I remember was Skywarp throwing him away from me and picking me up then everything went dark.


	5. First Appearance

**Hope you like the story so far :) thanks to all of you who added my story to their favourites**

* * *

Megatron called a retreat after Skywarp warped out of the fight with Marina, Skywarp ran through the base with Marina in his arms he was taking her to Hook. He ran into the Med Bay where Hook gestured for him to put her down on one of the berths, Hook put an energon line into her arm and began and energon transfusion. Skywarp stood there watching Hook, he obviously had feelings for her, Hook told Skywarp to get out or he would weld his aft to the ceiling.

Skywarp walked out and stood next to Thundercracker who put his hand on his shoulder, he turned round and leaned against the wall he shut off his optics and rested his head against the wall. He onlined his optics as Megatron stormed up the corridor, he stood outside and looked at Skywarp

"I don't know how she is Sir, Hook sent me out with the threat of welding my aft to the ceiling" he smiled Hook always knew who to scare his men into leaving but it wouldn't work on him, he opened the door and walked in Hook was busy giving her energy transfusions.

"Megatron I'm going to have to ask you to leave, I need to remove some of her armour, while our 'friends' were throwing her around they ripped one of her energon lines" Megatron sighed and walked out of the door, Skywarp snapped his head up and looked at their leader

"She should be fine but it seems while they were throwing her around one of her energon lines ripped, so no one is to enter until Hook says so. You two are to keep guard" they nodded and Megatron walked off

* * *

Optimus was standing looking at the battlefield, Elita had been shot in the foot and Ratchet was helping her. It had been a strange fight, they came over this way when they heard a femme scream, they got there only to see two Terracons throwing her around and then one bite her. Then Megatron and the other Decepticons attacked, Skywarp seemed more concerned about protecting the injured femme than fighting, Megatron on the other hand had Starscream and some of his other men catch the two Terracons and warp out with them.

Ratchet had tried to help the femme only to have Skywarp throw him off. He turned back to Elita who was sat on the floor while Ratchet fixed her foot, Ironhide was talking with Chromia and the others among themselves. He walked over to them and sat next to Elita on the floor, Ratchet looked up at him and smiled before turning back to Elita, he took her hand and stroked it gently.

* * *

Marina was still unconcious when Airblade was dragged into the Med Bay by Megatron, Hook was monitoring her but turned round when he heard Megatron walk in, Airblade had cuts all over him and was snarling at his old friend. Megatron let him go on a Med Berth and stood infront of him with his arms folded, Airblade looked at him and then looked at the floor, Megatron sighed and then walked over to Marina while Hook tended to his friend's wounds.

She stirred and her optics fluttered open, and she looked up at him

**Marina's POV**

Pain was surging through my body but somehow I managed to online my optics, Megatron was standing there smiling at me. I turned my head and saw Airblade sat on the berth behind him with injuries that Hook was tending to, my arm was aching because of the cables. Wait where was my bracelet? Megatron smiled at me and handed me something, my bracelet

"Hook had to remove it so that he could run the line through your arm" I looked at him and smiled and then clipped it onto my other wrist, I wasn't going to lose the last thing that I had to remind me of my parents. He sat down on the chair next to my berth and looked over to where Airblade was sat, he was the reason that I was in this fragging place, why did he bite me we're old friends he had never done it before.

Hook finished cleaning up Airblade and walked over to me, the lights in the Med Bay hurt my optics, Hook walked over next to me and turned off the light above me, my guess was that he could see it was hurting me. He looked at me and then turned my head sideways so that he could have a look at my neck. He smiled and then turned to my arm, very carefully he began to remove the energon line out, Megatron stood up and walked over to Airblade I watched him.

"It's ok he won't hurt him anymore than he already has, even that wasn't as bad as it could've been." I winced as the last bit of the line was pulled out "There, you're going to have to go back to your quarters and get in some recharge. Once I give you the all clear it's back to Earth, the Autobot medic saw you and will no doubt want to check you but this time the plan won't backfire" he wrapped one arm round my waist and helped me to sit up.

Skywarp walked in and smiled at me, he bent down and took over from Hook carefully and slowly he helped me to my feet and we began walking down to my quarters. We reached the corridor to my room and he let me type in the passcode and then we continued down to my quarters, we stopped outside of my door and he let go of me and then walked back up. I walked over to my berth and sat down once again it felt like I was over energised, I layed down and put the thermal blanket under my head

"Bloody sedatives" I shut off my optics and once again let recharge take over. Why do they insist on me being bait? The Autobots saw that I'm with the Decepticons.

* * *

Lennox looked up at Optimus who was still looking at the battlefield, thankfully none of the humans had been injured and apart from Elita's foot the Autobots had escaped unharmed also. It was obvious that it was a trap that went very wrong, for one reason a femme is probably dead and the other Megatron had to try and drag two fierce fighters from the battle. Chromia was sitting next to Elita and the two of them were laughing at something Chromia had said, Optimus was talking with Ironhide and Ratchet.

**Optimus' POV**

I couldn't get the fight out of my processor, the two Terracons attacking that femme. A Decepticon plan gone horribly wrong Ratchet had told me earlier that the femme had most of her energon drained, but he couldn't do anything before Skywarp threw him away from her. The femme was in my processor dark blue armour with sea green optics, she seemed almost familiar in a strange way, my spark hurt for her when the Terracon bit her but that could be because I feel guilty for any injury.

"Something about that fight wasn't right, that femme seemed all to familiar Prime"

"Yes Ironhide, she was too familiar" I sighed and looked at Ratchet "How low was her energon levels when you were with her?"

"Very low when Skywarp pulled me off, she was just falling into statis"

"We need to keep an optic open, if we pick up her energy signal we are to get to her. I would like to talk to her" They nodded at me and then I went to go and help Elita


	6. Together again

"Normal talk"

_"Comm talk"_

_/Bond talk/_

* * *

Chromia came out of recharge and looked at her mate who was watching her with his bright blue optics, he smiled at her and kissed her hand before placing it above his spark. She rolled on top of him and placed her head above his spark, he smiled and carefully sat up with her head still on his chest. He placed his hand above her spark and smiled, before leaning in and kissing her audio receptor. She pulled herself closer to him while his hand was still on her back.

"I can't believe it Hide" she smiled at him and kissed him, before settling back down in his lap

"I know I can't either Mia" before she could respond he picked her up and spun her round in his arms, before sitting back on their berth, she was killing herself laughing as he tickled her sides. Everytime she tried to kick him off her dodged her hits and kept on tickling her, he stopped and sat up as she shut off her optics. He looked at his mate and smiled, he bent down and kissed her on the lips, she opened her optics and smiled at him before placing her hand on the side of his helm.

**Ironhide's POV**

I watched Chromia as she was laying in on the berth, her optics were shut off and she had her arms wrapped around her chest. I couldn't believe it we were going to bond and just before we did that happened, all I could feel was happiness for the first time since Chromia arrived on Earth I felt happier than anything. I put my hand ontop of hers and she looked up at me, a smile appeared on her faceplates, my guess was that she was trying to get over the tickle fight we had (Well really it was me tickling her).

It didn't seem real among all of the chaos and destruction I had somehow got Chromia carrying, I was going to be a father, I couldn't bear to tell Optimus or Elita especially only a day after their daughter's sparkday. All I could do was be happy and celebrate the fact that we were going to have our own sparkling, we had put off telling Ratchet as we didn't know how he would react. Chromia was looking up at me still I put my hand onto her chest just above where our sparkling was, she took her hand off the side of my helm and put it on top of my hand.

I leant in and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back, I pulled away from her and stroked the side of her helm. Her blue optics were shining brighter than ever, I just hoped that our little one would be as perfect as she was, it felt as though our bond was stronger than ever.

"Hide, I'm going to tell Ratchet once the sun has risen" I looked out of the window, the sun was just beginning to rise over the hills "Do you want to come with me?" I looked at her

"Of course I will you silly femme, I wouldn't miss the look on Ratchet's faceplates for anything" she cocked her head at me "Well maybe I would for you" she smiled at me and unwrapped her arms from around my neck. She sat up and slid off the berth before walking over to our wash rack, she stopped at the door and looked at me

"No peeking Hide or you will spend the next few weeks sleeping in the corridor"

"I wouldn't dream of it Mia" she snorted and walked into the showers leaving me alone to do some thinking.

* * *

Marina was teaching Skywarp how to sniper properly when Megatron walked in on their lesson, he smiled at them and then walked closer with his hand closed around something. They stopped what they were doing and looked at their leader he walked closer to them and held his hand out. Opening it up it revealed a small human Captain Lennox of the NEST team, he was tied up and he stared at them his eyes wide open.

"Marina, the only place we can keep him from the Autobots is with you, you are to take him to your quarters and under no circumstances are you to release him. Keep him in the cage and don't let him out, we will provide you with food for him we don't want our bargining chip to die now do we" he smirked and handed Lennox over to Marina who took him in her hand before leaving the training room and walking towards her quarters.

Lennox just sat in her hand frozen with fear, all he remembered was walking around the city when Rumble, the small twin of that silver freak, grabbed him and threw him into the back of a police car, which said to punish and enslave. He looked up at the femme who was carrying him, her optics were glowing green and he thought she was just as beautiful as the two Autobot femmes. He watched as she keyed in a passcode and walked down a hallway, before entering another code and walking into her quarters.

A cage was sat on her berth she stared at it and then put him down on the berth before walking back to the door and locking it.

"The bloody fragger must've been in here while I was out, time to change the code again" he looked at her and almost smiled at the way she was insulting Megatron. She turned to him and immediately he turned away, he heard her footsteps walk over to him.

**Lennox's POV**

I shut my eyes waiting to be hit or something, but it never came, slowly I opened my eyes only to see a pair of sea green optics ,I think they called them, looking at me. The femme was kneeling down on the floor so she was at my height, she lifted her hand up and very carefully removed the gag that the small freak had put on me. She smiled and carefully picked me up with her other hand before putting me inside a cage. Fear was building up inside of me, I was trapped and there was no where for me to go, Megatron would no doubt try to get Optimus to surrender in order for my freedom.

"Don't be so scared I won't let any harm come to you, as long as you are in here you will be safe" I laughed and looked up at her

"That is shit, how can I be sure that you won't hurt my family? I've seen Cons slaughter many people before and I'm sure given the chance you would do the same" she looked at me in horror, as far as I could tell she didn't like what I had said

"You..wait...family?" it was wierd I had never seen any bot let alone a Decepticon be lost for words

"Yes, I have a wife and a little girl" she almost fell over when I said that, she grabbed her wrist from what I could see she was holding a bracelet

"Right that's it. I'm calling Megatron" with that she activated something that Ironhide said was a comm link

_"Marina to Megatron, come in Megatron"_

_"Megatron here, is everything ok with our prisoner?"_

_"Yes sir, I was just wondering whether it would be possible for me to take the human out, I might be able to get the Autobots to surrender, afterall I am a femme and they wouldn't dare hurt me"_

_"That is insane, but if you fell it could work then I have no objections just make sure you come back with at least one Autobot or kill the human if you have to" _I froze and stared at her in horror

"_Yes my Lord"_ she pressed something else and then walked over to me. Without thinking she ripped the top of the cage off and picked me up, carrying me she walked out of the room and back into the corridor but instead of going the way we came in she walked in the opposite direction. My hands were going numb from how tightly they were tied and my heart was racing, if the Autobots refused to surrender I would die and if they all hope for our world would be lost.

We walked into a very large room and in the middle was a silver ring, we walked closer and she keyed in some co-ordinates. This was the room where Rumble and Barricade had bought me in, and I guessed that we were going back through the way we came, last time it felt ill but I was hoping that I could cope with it the second time. It glowed and she walked into the middle, it glowed around us and before I knew it we were in the middle on New York hidden under a bridge.

"This is yours activate it now" she handed me my emergency transmitter which they had taken from me, she left me tied up but I managed to hit it with my foot activating it. "Good now wait here like a good human" she put me down on the floor it reminded me of the place Bumblebee had said he had been captured, when I looked up at her she was already underneath the bridge hanging on with her legs upside down, she was covered so that when the Autobots arrived she could surprise them.

* * *

Sarah was crying into Epps' shoulder, he was doing his best to comfort her but it wasn't working. Chromia was sat with her Annabelle trying to keep her distracted from everything that was going on, Optimus and Elita were standing with Galloway and Keller. Epps jumped up when something beeped

"THAT CLEVER SOD!" they all turned to look at him "Will's acivated his emergency transmitter, he's in New York at these co-ordinates" Optimus ran forward and listened to Epps as he read out the destination. Sarah had stopped crying and was looking at them in hope "That's it" Optimus stood up statisfied that they knew where their comrad was,

"Autobots to the planes, Sarah" she looked at him

"Don't you dare tell me to stay here!" he smiled at her

"Ok you will travel with us, Bumblebee I need you to stay here with Annabelle and look after her" he nodded and took the little girl up in his hands and walked off towards his hanger. "Ok let's go, be careful we don't know how many Decepticons are there"

* * *

Marina was still upside down underneath the bridge, her hands ready to grab her gun and her swords if needs be, Lennox was still on the floor humming to himself. He winced when he saw headlights shine, but smiled when he saw Ironhide and the rest of the Autobots

"OVER HERE! IRONHIDE YOU FAT ARSE!" that got their attention and they looked over to where Lennox was shouting insults at Ironhide. Optimus put his arm out for them not to go any closer when omething under the bridge moved, Will looked up at the femme who was smiling.

"We know you're there Decepticon" she laughed at him and dropped down with great elegance, she landed on her feet and pointed the gun at Will, she smiled at them. Jazz's mouth dropped open when he saw the femme, Ratchet looked in horror at the Decepticon insignia on her shoulder.

"Don't even think about coming any closer Autobots" Ironhide immediately stopped his attempts at trying to get past Prime, as she took the safety off of her gun. Still pointing it at them, she bent down and with one finger cut the ropes, holding Will where he was. He stood up slowly fully expecting her to push him back down, but instead she nudged him forward "Go before I decide otherwise" he ran forward as fast as he could before he reached Chromia who picked him up and took him over to Sarah.

"Why did you do that? Megatron will kill you if he finds out" Prime asked her, she lowered her gun and looked to the floor

"Because he told me he has a daughter. I will never destroy her life, I know all to well what it is like to lose your father" Ironhide looked at Mirage who was carefully climbing across the bridge towards her. "The pain never goes, she doesn't deserve to go through that" Elita looked at her

"You have a lot of compassion for a Decepticon. Why are you one of them?" she looked up at them her optics glowing

"Because the Autobots did nothing to save my parents and then they let the Quintessons take me from them" Elita held Optimus' hand. Ironhide nodded at Mirage who quickly jumped off of the bridge and seized her hands behind her back before kicking her legs out from underneath her. She didn't even fight back instead she shut off her optics and let him cuff her hands, he went to remove her bracelet when she kicked him in the crotch "DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT! THAT IS ALL I HAVE LEFT OF MY PARENTS DON'T TAKE IT PLEASE!" she was begging him not to take it from her, he climbed back to his feet and helped her to her knees, her optics were leaking and she was staring at the floor.

Optimus began moving towards her when she hissed at him, he froze in his tracks and looked at the femme. Mirage stood up but kept close to her, she refused to look at him until he whispered something in the language of the Primes, she could understand everything he was saying. She replied to him and he looked at Mirage, who then bent down and removed the bracelet she was now leaking more from her optics.

She looked at him, his colours seemed familiar and the pink femme behind him did aswell. Mirage handed him the bracelt and he froze, Elita walked up next to him and he gave her the bracelet, she too froze

"What is your name?" Elita asked

"My name is Marina" most of the Autobots gasped and stared at her in disbelief, Elita smiled at Optimus who walked forward and knelt down in front of her. She looked up at him "What is so special about my name" he smiled at her

"Beacause your parents didn't die, in fact your looking at them" she looked up at him in shock, Mirage bent down behind her and removed the cuffs, as soon as he did so she lept forward and wrapped her arms around Optimus' neck and cried into his shoulder before falling into recharge. Carefully he picked her up and walked back to where Elita was standing, she smiled and put the bracelet back on her wrist before letting Optimus take her over to Ratchet.

Chromia ran up behind her and stood next to her

"Elita is it really her?"

"Yes, Chromia it is her" Chromia wrapped an arm around Elita who was beginning to sob herself. "I can't believe it Mia, my little femme survived"


	7. Home

**Hope you like the story so far :) thanks to all of you who added my story to their favourites please R&R :)**

* * *

**Chromia's POV**

I was laying on my berth with my hand over my chest, Ironhide had gone to help Optimus with Keller and Galloway. We hadn't told Ratchet like we planned to, when we found out Will had been taken we decided against saying anything. I was just thinking about what it would be like to be a mother, I wondered how Elita would react to it, Ironhide had almost collapsed when we found out. Primus I loved him and I was about to have a sparkling with him, my little one I couldn't wait.

I knew that I would have to tell Ratchet at some point as he would need to create a protoform for us, I had about 4 months until my little one was due. The door to our quarters slid open and Ironhide walked in, he smiled at me and parked that fat aft of his on the berth next to me. He put one of his huge black hands on top of mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down before kissing him.

"I can't believe it Mia, I'm going to be a father" I smirked and kissed his lips

"We have to tell Ratchet, there's only 4 months left" he smirked and kissed me again "Come on fat aft" I pulled him off of the berth as he growled at me "Don't growl at me or you won't be in that berth for a long time" he smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck "Come on"

We walked out of our quarters and saw Elita in the corridor she smiled at us and then walked into their quarters, no doubt she was going to check on Marina. She had fallen into recharge as soon as she heard what Optimus had said, Ratchet said something about her energy levels being low and that she would recharge for a few days. Ironhide took my hand and we left the hanger and began making our way over to the Med hanger.

When we walked in Ratchet was sat at his desk with a datapad out, Hide turned round to be a signalled for me to be quiet. He walked over to Ratchet and put his hand on his shoulder, causing him to fall out of his chair and growl at Ironhide, who then put his hands up as in to defend himself.

"What do you want Ironaft?"

"Well I was going to tell you some good news but if you act like that I won't" Ratchet put his hands on his hips and stared at him "Ok well two days ago Mia and I found out something" he looked over to me and his optics widened when he saw my hand on my chest "You get it right?" Ratchet dropped to the ground unconcious, I ran over to him and slapped him to try and get him to snap out of it.

The door flew open and Optimus, Elita, Prowl, Jazz and Ultra Magnus walked in, they looked down at Ratchet who I was still trying to get up. Ironhide kicked him in the shoulder and he jumped up causing me to fall back on my aft, Ratchet stood up and held out his hand which I gladly took and he pulled me up. Elita walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder, I smiled at her and then looked back to Ratchet who was growling at Ironhide

"Ok Ratchet what's going on? You never pass out"

"Yeah man, what's up? We walked in and you were on the floor, so what did Ironhide and little miss there say to you?" Jazz smirked, Prowl hit him over the head and he glared at him

"Well Prime, this isn't how I wanted to tell you, but..." Ironhide rubbed the back of his helm and I smiled at him, Elita tapped my arm and I smiled down at her she immediately pulled me into a hug "Elita's got it"

"Ok, Lita what is going on" she grabbed a wrench and threw it at his head "What the pit was that for?"

"Optimus you dumb aft! Seriously do I have to tell you, look at the grin on Ironhide's faceplate's and Chromia's" he looked at me and then his optics widened "Finally" Jazz and Prowl dropped to the floor while Ultra Magnus had to support himself on the hanger. Elita took my hand and pulled me out of the hanger "If you need us we'll be in Chromia's quarters, Ironhide stay out. Femme's need to spend time together celebrating"

* * *

Marina rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, she wasn't in her quarters at the Decepticons base, she remembered that before she passed out her father had just told her he was there. She pulled herself up onto her elbows and looked around, it was very big and very basic. The berth she was on was about twice as big as her, the door slid open and the big blue and red mech smiled at her. He walked over and bent down next to the berth and rubbed the top of her helm.

"How are you feeling?" before he could respond she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him close "Hey it's alright, I'm here now and your mother will be back in a while" she pulled her head out of his shoulder and looked at him

"Mother's here? But I only saw you"

"She was behind me, how do you think your bracelet got back on your wrist?" she smiled at him and pulled him closer "Come with me I have someone for you to meet" he took her hands in his and pulled her up onto her feet "Marina you wouldn't believe how much we missed you, we thought you were dead all this time" she looked up at him and smiled, he led her out of their quarters and just across the corridor to the next quarters. He knocked on the door once and then opened it up.

They walked in and two femmes turned round and smiled at them, the pink and white femme stood up first and walked over to them. The blue one stayed where she was and just smiled at them, the pink one looked down at Marina. She was still shorter than her parents even though she had her full armour.

"Hello Marina, you've chhanged since I last saw you" she pulled her into a hug and Marina wrapped her arms around her "We were so worried about you"

Chromia stood up and walked over to them, she stood next to Optimus and smiled, her arms folded across her chest. He looked down at her and then over to Elita who was still hugging Marina, his family were together once again. A crash came from outside of the hanger and Ironhide came running in and hid in the wash racks, Ratchet walked round the corner armed with a series of wrenches. Chromia smiled and covered her mouth so that he didn't see her laughing, Marina let go of her mother and looked at the mech next to her father.

"Ok, where did her go? I know he came in here, if you don't tell me where he is I'll weld your afts to the ceiling" Marina giggled and covered her mouth when he looked at her "So you're up then Marina, you've changed since I last saw you"

"You haven't changed Ratchet, still a grumpy old mech who throws wrenches" a grin showed on her faceplates and Elita rubbed the top of her helm

"Ok, Ratchet I'm gonna tell ya now, either leave and let me drag Hide's aft to ya later, or I'll make ya leave" he laughed at her and then smiled

"Fine I'm going Chromia, but if he isn't in the Med Bay soon I'll make sure that he is" he turned and went over to the door, before he could get out she had picked up the wrench he had thrown at Ironhide and threw it back at him. "Ok I'll get you back for that"

Chromia looked back at the washrooms and smiled as Ironhide's head appeared from around the corner, she put her hands on her hips and looked at him. He went back inside when he saw her looking at him, Marina turned in the direction and laughed at the sight.

"Primus he is such a sparkling" Elita laughed at her friend

"I've got to go, meeting with Keller and Galloway" Elita waved goodbye to her mate and Marina smiled as her father left "Good luck trying to get Ironhide out of the wash racks!" he yelled back at them. Chromia walked over to their wash racks and kicked the door open, Ironhide was hiding in the corner of the wash racks he jumped back as the door was kicked down. She stood with her hands on her hips.

"Get out here you sparkling" he looked at her and stayed where he was "Ok that's it" she ran at him and jumped on his back "Get out there and say hello to Marina, you big aft" Outside Marina and Elita were laughing at the two of them arguing, they could just hear Chromia getting uterly fragged off with Ironhide. Marina hugged her mother and smiled thinking how could it was to be home.


End file.
